


The Hanged Man

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [13]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Brat, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Drinking, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Taeyong grows up being despised by heir Ten, without ever understanding why. Until the death of Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul starts to shed some light on their relationship.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently. but if you read it all, it comes together as one.**
> 
> hello pretty people! here we go again  
> this one is quite different, the rivals to lovers dynamic is REAL. I'm pretty sure it seems like they hate each other more here than in the Hierophant. but worry not! it's taeten and a happy ending after all XD hehehe
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ps: on this story at 18yo they aren't minors (it's not set in sk), but if you deem that to be underage than beware there is a blowjob scene at that age.

Ten had always been annoying.

  


As a kid, he was loud, attention-seeking, spoiled. In his teens, he would often brood or simply make fun of anything he could. 

  


And, most of all, he disliked Taeyong. That much was clear. He never understood what he did to warrant the despise of the heir Ten, but whatever it was, it showed as long as they shared the same place: the grounds of the Leechaiyapornkul manor, Ten's family home, passed down through generations. And the Lees, Taeyong's family, had served as butlers and heads of staff for just as long. 

  


Why would the heir hate the boy who lived in the backhouse? While Ten, who had everything, all the toys, all the designer clothes, the trust fund, Taeyong had so little to his name if anything. He went to the same school as Ten, but only after Ten's mother made a generous donation and got him a scholarship. That probably made things worse somehow. He didn't make any friends there, because no one would mix with him. And, of course, Ten was one of the popular kids. But school wasn't hell for Taeyong, although it certainly wasn't good.

  


What he liked to do was lie on the endless grass among the carefully trimmed gardens of the manor grounds and look at the big sky, almost like he's falling into it.

  


Giggling and leaves ruffling take Taeyong out of his reverie. He sees a head of hair passing by one of the bushes near him. Curious, he gets up and follows the person. He lazily walks around for a bit, when he stumbles into quite a scene. One of their classmates is lying on the ground, while Ten has his head in the middle of his legs. Taeyong is unable to move. The worst thing is Ten notices him there, makes eye contact, but keeps going like nothing happened.

  


Taeyong bolts back to his house. At this time, his father is still in the manor, working, so at least he’s alone. Taeyong is breathing fast, his heart beating against his chest. And his cock is hard as a rock.

  


He is eighteen years old. He knows what sex is. But he's never watched porn or seen anything that close. Imagining a mouth around his girth, licking and kissing, imagining  _ Ten's _ mouth on him suddenly becomes inevitable. He palms himself over his pants, biting his lip. He can't do something like this, he feels guilty. He intruded on an intimate moment…

  


The door snaps open. It's Ten, barging into his house, looking like a panther ready to pounce and end him once and for all.

  


"Ten, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he says, backing away.

  


"Didn't mean to what? Walk in on me? Watch me suck cock? Get hard from it?" Ten holds Taeyong against the wall with his arm. "You little perv."

  


"I won't tell anyone, I promise," says Taeyong, unable to look him in the eyes.

  


"You better not, or I'll just say you were jerking off to it" Ten states untroubled. "I bet you were about to start… weren’t you?"

  


Ten watches him closely, one eyebrow arched.

  


"I, I…" Taeyong can't even lie to him.

  


Ten drops to his knees and starts opening Taeyong's belt.

  


"W-what are you doing?!" Taeyong startles.

  


"Helping you out. It's only fair since it's my fault you have a boner" explains Ten like it's an easy math problem.

  


"What about the other guy?" 

  


"I sent him home" Ten is about to pull down Taeyong's briefs. "Unless you don't want to."

  


They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, Taeyong trying to make his brain work to answer him.

  


"Fine" Ten shrugs, rolling his eyes, about to turn away when Taeyong snatches him by the hair. If words won't come out, at least he can show him what he wants.

  


Immediately there a glint in Ten's eyes as Taeyong guides him back near his crotch. He makes sure not to grip Ten's hair super tight, even if a part of him wants to get rough with him. Taeyong uses his free hand to lower his briefs, erection springing free. He's happy to see Ten's mouth part in surprise looking at his cock. Ten wraps both hands around it, enveloping the head with his lips softly, batting his eyelashes up at Taeyong. It's obvious Ten knows what he's doing. He starts slow and builds up the intensity, taking everything in his mouth like it's nothing. Taeyong wishes he could make this last but it's way too good and soon he's cumming in Ten's mouth. That's it. His first time ends up being with the boy who hates him, somehow.

  


Ten gets up, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smirks at Taeyong.

  


"You're welcome."

  


And leaves. Taeyong is closing his pants, head coming back from the clouds. He stumbles out of the house, now dark outside, and Ten has disappeared, like smoke, ungraspable to Taeyong.

  


Again, an unsolvable enigma.

  


Ten leaves the country the very next day. Taeyong doesn't know exactly where he goes off to, probably something to do with his education. The only thing he knows about Ten is his passion for photography and that he wanted to study abroad and travel the world taking pictures of people. So he knew the day would come, he just didn't imagine it would be so… abrupt.

  


It's strange. How they left or, in fact, didn't leave things. No goodbyes or anything. But again, Ten is the heir and Taeyong is nothing but the son of the butler. It doesn't matter that one was on his knees for the other for a brief moment. Does it?

  


The years pass. Taeyong and his dad manage to put him through vet school with their savings. He gets a job at the country club, taking care of their horses. It probably helps that the Leechaiyapornkuls used to frequent the club all the time. Taeyong keeps living in the backhouse with his father and seeing Ten's mom almost every day. She has always been nice to him, probably because he never knew his own mother, who died during his birth. Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul often invites him for breakfast, something she has done since he started attending the same school as Ten. Sitting at the head of the table, she would read them the morning paper and make comments on it. Ten used to hate it, playing on his phone all the time. But Taeyong enjoyed it.

  


Everything is fine. Until the day it's not. In the flash of an eye, Taeyong's father ends up in the hospital and they find out stage four pancreatic cancer. It's too late to do anything. 

  


And Taeyong buries another parent. He's alone now. Except for Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul, who asks him to move into the manor with her. The manor who was once brimming with staff and family, now only houses the two of them. Taeyong sees this lady, alone and in her middle age, and knows he can't not help her. Especially knowing how much she helped him when he was a young boy. So he takes some of his late father's responsibilities to help manage the estate. 

  


She's growing old and Taeyong wonders why Ten hasn't come home. 

  


It's during a thunderstorm that it happens. Taeyong is woken by Ruby's barks in the middle of the night. He runs to Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul’s room and knocks, but there is no response. Later, the coroner explains she died peacefully in her sleep. 

  


Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul was very sane until the end. Being the head of a wealthy family, she laid out clear instructions in case of her passing, to ensure everything went according to her plan. And that plan started with a letter to Taeyong.

  


In her study, he actually cries reading it. But after he pulls himself together, he does as instructed and calls Ten, after almost a decade without contact. He explains it's time for him to come home.

  


The next day, Ten is walking in with two black suitcases and expensive-looking glasses.

  


"I'll be staying in my old room," is the first thing he says, without really looking at Taeyong. 

  


"I'm not actually the butler," says Taeyong, clearing his throat. "But I don't mind helping you set up."

  


Ten turns around to face him. "What happened to the staff?"

  


"They've been let go at your mother's wish, due to her passing" explains Taeyong.

  


Ten doesn't look as intimidating as when they were young. 

  


"Fine" Ten turns around and heads to the stairs. Taeyong follows him.

  


"The lawyer is coming tonight to discuss the will" he explains, as Ten hauls his bags with difficulty. Taeyong takes one of them to help. "Is six pm alright with you?"

  


"Yes" they reach the top of the stairs and Ten grabs his other bag back. "I'll be in my room napping. I'm jet-lagged."

  


He gives his back to Taeyong and leaves.

  


Taeyong watches his back until he disappears and sighs. It’s gonna be a long week.

  
  


They are sitting side by side in Ten’s mother’s study, the lawyer in front of them. After greeting each other, they’ve been silent ever since. It’s uncomfortable. Ten is fidgeting from time to time, seeming restless. He’s still beautiful, Taeyong realizes easily, maybe more beautiful as he matured. He wonders if he’s still an asshole.

  


“Oh” the lawyer goes and the two of them perk up. “This is… interesting.”

  


“What is it?” Ten asks, having a hard time masking his impatience.

  


“You’re her only son, correct?” the lawyer double-checks. 

  


Ten nods.

  


“And you are?”

  


“He’s the son of the butler” Ten answers before Taeyong can say anything. “Why does this matter?”

  


Yep. Asshole.

  


“Well, it matters because your mom left the estate for both of you. And she asks that whatever is decided, be it selling or keeping it, is done in a consensual decision between both owners” explains the lawyer.

  


“What?!” Ten stands up. “He got  _ half _ of all of this? That woman was out of her mind!”

  


Taeyong is actually too shocked to do or say anything still.

  


“This can’t be right. Was she still sane?” insists Ten.

  


“She had just seen a neurologist a month before her passing. She wanted to make sure everything got documented so there wouldn’t be any mishaps” says the lawyer, who is clearly starting to shrink in her chair under Ten’s outbursts.

  


“So I can’t just sell this fucking haunted house unless mister Oliver Twist here agrees? For fuck’s sake!” Ten kicks a puff.

  


“Okay, let’s calm down” Taeyong finally gets up, voice strong. “Ms. Parker, anything else?”

  


“Everything else goes to Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul’s son, Chittaphon” she reads from her sheet. “All the investment accounts, the company shares, the real estate, the hotels. I’m sorry, except for… Ruby, the house dog, whose custody goes to Lee Taeyong.”

  


“She got a dog?” asks Ten, surprised. “Well, I’m a cat person anyway…”

  


“Okay. Thank you so much for your time. We’ll call if we need anything” says Taeyong, apologetic. 

  


Mr. Parker leaves, probably relieved to be away from them.

  


“I bet you think you’re so clever,” says Ten, from his corner of the room. “Well congratulations, you got this house.”

  


“What makes you think I even want it in the first place?” asks Taeyong. 

  


“Then let’s sell it,” Ten closes in. “I’m not living here. Are you going to live here?”

  


Taeyong doesn’t answer.

  


“Come on!” yelps Ten. “What’s the hold-up?”

  


Taeyong takes a deep breath. “Ten, this might come as a shock to you, but this is also my childhood home. And I have a lot of good memories here, so the idea of just giving it all away without a thought doesn’t come as easy to me.”

  


Ten turns away, dejected. Taeyong ponders.

  


“Can we just wait till your mother is laid to rest before we make a decision?” he suggests. “It’s less than a week.”

  


“Fine.”

  


With that, Ten turns away and marches out. It seems like Taeyong is destined to see him walk away from him. 

  
  


Later, after a shower, Taeyong, with Ruby in his arms, is about to walk into the kitchen when he hears Ten talking on the phone.

  


“I don’t know, Johnny. I just wanna go back to New York, away from this place and from this butler boy…” whines Ten. 

  


He’s got his elbows propped on the counter, back stretched out. Taeyong can see the golden skin of his hip, showing from a shirt riding up.

  


“You think I can contest the will?” Ten goes on. Taeyong knows he shouldn’t listen but he needs to know what Ten is planning to do, because he’s sure as hell that Ten won’t say anything. “I don’t wanna do complicated… Maybe I can just convince him to sell. That’s easier.”

  


Taeyong wonders how Ten imagines he’ll convince him to do anything.

  


“Maybe I’ll just suck his cock and he’ll do it” Ten laughs and he can hear the other man laughing through the phone.

  


Well, that’s enough listening in. It’s time for Ruby’s dinner anyway. Taeyong walks into the kitchen like nothing happened and Ten stops laughing immediately.

  


“I gotta go, I’ll text you when I can. Bye.”

  


Taeyong just ignores Ten and opens the fridge, getting Ruby’s meal.

  


“So I guess you have a dog now,” says Ten, doubtful.

  


“Good thing I’m a vet then” says Taeyong, giving Ruby her bowl, and washing his hands.

  


“You are?” Ten seems surprised.

  


“You really thought I would be the next butler for you to boss around?” Taeyong shoots him an amused look, while he takes ingredients out of the fridge.

  


“Well, it was the tradition” Ten shrugs. He’s fiddling with his many rings, shirt still riding up. Now that his sweater is off, Taeyong can see a couple of tattoos on his arms. “Where do you work?”

  


“I was working at the country club until my dad got sick. Then I quit to take care of him for his last few months” Taeyong talks as he starts cooking dinner.

  


“Oh, I’m sorry” Ten truly sounds apologetic.

  


“And then, since he was gone, your mother had no one to help her with things here, so I decided I would until we found a replacement but…”

  


“But she passed before that” completes Ten. He’s looking down. It’s the first time Taeyong sees him actually looking sad about his mother’s death. Maybe he has feelings after all. “Was she in any pain?”

  


Taeyong stops what he is doing to come close to Ten. “No. She died in her sleep.”

  


Ten just nods, but Taeyong sees he’s about to cry. So he pulls him into a hug because he knows he needs one. It doesn’t matter that Ten is an annoying spoiled brat who talks shit behind Taeyong’s back. He’s not gonna treat Ten the same way because he’d rather treat others with kindness and understanding. 

  


They stay like that for a bit, but not too long to become awkward. They aren’t close after all.

  


“I’m making dinner” Taeyong changes the subject for Ten’s sake. “Do you want to join me?”

  


“I was just gonna order a pizza, but I guess you look like you can cook” Ten says. “And not poison me while you’re at it.”

  


Taeyong laughs at the jab. “Sure.”

  


He cooks in silence while Ten messes with his phone.

  


“Do you wanna eat in the dining room?” asks Taeyong, when things are almost done.

  


“Can we just eat here?” 

  


“That’s fine too,” he says.

  


Taeyong serves them spaghetti and they eat standing up. After, Ten offers to help with the dishes.

  


“What? I know how to wash dishes” he claims, when he sees Taeyong’s wide eyes.

  


“You do?” he fakes outrage.

  


“I’ve been all over the world, Taeyong,” Ten says, using his hip to push him away from the sink. “Many places didn’t have someone to do the dishes for me, okay?”

  


“Sure, sure, of course you know how” Taeyong agrees not without a smirk. Ruby looks at him funny. He mouths a ‘what’ to the dog. Taeyong opens the fridge. “Do you want dessert? There are some chilled blackberries from the gardens.”

  


“Hate fruit” states Ten, like it needs no explanation. Well, there was never one anyway.

  


“Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry. But we have chocolate ice cream too” says Taeyong.

  


“I’ll accept that.”

  


“Fruit for me and ice cream for you it is.”

  


Taeyong sighs, feeling tired after a long day and knowing he’ll have a longer day tomorrow. He hopes Ten can help, maybe.

  


“I need to go to the funeral home and take your mother’s dress and jewelry she selected before the wake starts,” explains Taeyong. “Do you wanna go with me and see her?”

  


Ten thinks for a moment. “Yeah.”

  


After dessert, they go upstairs together in silence, Ruby following Taeyong’s heels with her favorite toy in her mouth.

  


“She seems to really like you,” says Ten.

  


“I think so. She sleeps with me most nights” replies Taeyong.

  


“That’s cute” Ten smiles. “I’m kinda jealous now.”

  


That makes Taeyong laugh because it’s such a soft side that he’s not used to seeing in Ten.

  


“Okay, this is me. I’ll see you in the morning” says Ten. “Goodnight.”

  


“Goodnight.”

  


They part ways.

  
  


Both dressed in black suits, they drive together to the funeral home. The wake will last until the next morning when they’ll head to the cemetery, where Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul will be buried in the family mausoleum. 

  


Ten seems sulky and in a generally bad mood, hiding behind his shades and pouting. Taeyong tries to ignore him because he’s got a lot on his mind already. He wants everything to go according to Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul’s plan. He can’t deal with her son being a brat right now. They get to the funeral home and Taeyong takes long strides in, talking to the manager who was already expecting him. He informs them they'll prepare Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul so Ten can see her. So she’s already in a casket when they walk into a room. Taeyong stays behind while Ten goes close.

  


Taeyong is expecting Ten to cry or have a normal reaction. What he’s not expecting is:

  


“She really was a dragon lady. Look at all this gold” says Ten. “What does she need jewelry on the other side for?”

  


“Ten…” Taeyong shakes his head, facepalming. He approaches the casket. “There are actually many cultures that say one must pay a toll to go to the Other Side, lest they stay stuck in this plane, wandering about for eternity.”

  


Taeyong puts his hand on top of Ten’s, which is on the edge of the mahogany. Ten looks at him.

  


“So maybe, let your mom have the toll to rest in peace,” he says softly.

  


They stay locked in that stare.

  


Taeyong feels something strange for a moment. Like Ten isn’t  _ just _ Ten.

  


He blinks and takes his hand away. “We should head out. I wanna check if everything is according to plan for the wake.”

  


They leave and Taeyong is resolute on forgetting that strange moment ever happened.

  
  


It’s been hours since they’ve been at the wake house, greeting the many people who are coming to pay their respects. Taeyong is on his fourth cup of coffee and at least it tastes good, otherwise, he’d be completely lost. He’s sitting for a moment when he sees a tall man with dark hair come in. He immediately recognizes him. It’s the guy from the garden, the classmate Ten was giving a blowjob to all those years ago. Taeyong springs to his feet and goes talk to him.

  


“Hey, remember me? We went to school together” says Taeyong.

  


“Oh, right, of course. You’re…” the man’s face frowns in confusion. “J-”

  


“Taeyong,” he says.

  


“Ah, yes, the son of the-” the man finally places him.

  


“Butler. That’s right” Taeyong smiles. He’s not ashamed by that, never was.

  


“Hey, man, I’m so sorry about what happened to Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul” he says, getting all serious. “Is Ten here, by any chance?”

  


“He is, I’m sure you can find him somewhere” Taeyong nods.

  


“Thank you so much, I just wanna pay my respects” he puts a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder.

  


“Of course. The buffet is to the left.”

  


Taeyong walks away. He loads up on another cup of coffee and sits to try and relax. For some reason, seeing that guy here makes Taeyong’s skin crawl. But there’s a long night ahead and he needs to stay focused on the other guests.

  


He’s been talking to some old ladies from the country club, friends of Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul, whom he knows well because he took good care of their horses.

  


“But where is Ten? I have to talk to the poor boy” one of them says.

  


“I’ll fetch him for you, don’t worry Mrs. Stein,” he says gently, and then takes his leave.

  


He does a lap through the salon, buffet, and the casket room, but Ten’s nowhere to be found. Taeyong decides to check the restroom. He opens the door and that’s when he hears it.

  


Giggling.

  


Moaning.

  


He walks in and one by one he opens the stalls, until the last one, that’s locked.

  


He kicks it open.

  


And of course Ten is sucking that dude’s cock again.

  


Both of them startle and the man pulls his briefs up.

  


“What the fuck, Taeyong?” complains Ten, getting up from his knees.

  


“ _ ‘What the fuck, Taeyong’ _ ? What the fuck, you!” Taeyong points at him. “What are you doing?! It’s your mother’s wake! People expect to see you!”

  


“I don’t care! I’m fucking grieving, okay?!” Ten yells.

  


“You call this grieving?” Taeyong gestures to the other man but doesn't look at him.

  


“Everyone does it differently, gosh!” Ten fists his hands. “You’re insufferable!”

  


“And you’re a spoiled brat! Still!” Taeyong finally says and it’s like taking years of heavy load off his chest.

  


Ten grabs the man’s arm and pulls him. “Lucas, we are leaving. Take me away from this lunatic before I lose my shit.”

  


They leave the bathroom, but Taeyong follows, getting desperate. Ten can’t leave, he needs to be at his mom’s wake.

  


“Ten, wait, listen” he tries, voice low. “I’m sorry, okay? Let’s just pretend this never happened.”

  


But Ten ignores him and then he’s out the door. 

  


“Ten, come back inside please.”

  


He pleads but it’s useless. Ten is getting in a car and driving away. Taeyong rubs his forehead, feeling useless and dumb. And worst of all, like he failed Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul.

  


He walks away from prying eyes into the bushes and tries to breathe, thinking he needs fresh air. Next thing he knows he’s hurling all the coffee he had on an empty stomach. It’s not nice, but at least it’s fast. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and goes back inside to wash in the bathroom.

  


Taeyong realizes he’s starving, having not eaten anything since last night and it’s almost evening. So he decides to load up in the buffet and calm down while he’s at it. After that, it’s damage control. He talks to everyone that has been asking about Ten, saying he was feeling unwell and had to go home. People seem to believe it, at least.

  


Around midnight, Taeyong is napping on his seat when his phone startles him awake.

  


“Hello?”

  


“ _ Hey, is this Taeyong? _ ”

  


“Yes, who is this?”

  


“ _ Lucas. From earlier the bathroom _ .”

  


Taeyong doesn’t answer.

  


“ _ The one with the pants down. _ ”

  


“I know,” says Taeyong, fist closing, and opening. “What do you want?”

  


“ _ Man, I need you to pick Ten up _ .”

  


Twenty minutes later, Taeyong is pulling up to a roadside bar. He bursts in, looking for Ten, but it’s not hard to find him. He’s belting at the karaoke mic completely out of tune to a cheesy song. Lucas runs up to Taeyong.

  


“Thank God you are here.”

  


“What happened?” asks Taeyong.

  


“He said he just wanted to have a couple of drinks before going to my place, but things got a bit out of hand” Lucas rubs his nape.

  


“I see.”

  


“You should take him home, Taeyong,” says Lucas. “He’s not in any state to be left alone.”

  


“Why aren’t you staying with him?” Taeyong asks.

  


“Because I’m just a guy he calls when he wants to have a little fun” explains Lucas. “And he’s in no shape to have fun right now.”

  


They load Ten in Taeyong’s passenger seat, telling him they are going to another bar. Ten sings and is generally loud. When they get to the manor, Taeyong struggles to take Ten inside. Ruby, who had stayed with a pet sitter until recently, starts barking the moment she sees them and Ten decides to bark back at her, and laugh hysterically, while Taeyong drags him up the stairs. When they finally get to his room, Taeyong moves Ten to his bed.

  


“Let me take off your shoes,” he says, kneeling down in front of him.

  


Ten is carding fingers through his hair. Taeyong stands and starts taking off Ten’s jacket, and this makes Ten giggles.

  


“Hmm, yes” he hums pulling Taeyong on top of him. “Fuck me, Lucas.”

  


Ten starts pulling at Taeyong’s tie, almost choking him.

  


“I’m not Lucas,” says Taeyong, trying not to laugh and choke.

  


“Oh” Ten takes a good look at him in the dark. “Taeyong.”

  


He’s on top of Ten, their bodies pressed close together, warm. Ten’s alcohol breath is all over his face. Taeyong starts to move.

  


“Don’t go!” Ten whines, holding his arm.

  


Taeyong rolls off Ten, but stays on the bed, by his side.

  


“Okay. I’m here” he says, taking off his shoes and throwing them away.

  


“Come closer” begs Ten and he has a pout. 

  


Taeyong finds it hard to resist the request of a drunk pouty Ten, so he obeys, and the two of them get settled on Ten’s huge bed, on top of the messy covers. Ten huddles close to him, hiding his face in Taeyong’s neck, holding him close. Taeyong doesn’t necessarily understand where this is coming from. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the grief, maybe Ten’s needy. Maybe it’s everything. But he doesn’t find it in himself to walk away from him at this moment where he seems so vulnerable. So he wraps his arms around him, hands rubbing soothing gestures against his flesh.

  


He wakes up with a jump, looking at his watch. They’re late.

  


“Ten, wake up, get dressed,” he says, hopping off the bed to look for his shoes. “I forgot to set an alarm.”

  


“Hmmm,” Ten just turns around and ignores him.

  


With one shoe on, Taeyong grabs Ten by the shoulders and sits him up, putting his jacket and tie for him.

  


“What’s happening?” Ten whines.

  


“We are gonna be late for your mother’s funeral,” informs Taeyong.

  


They finish getting dressed and jump in the car, Taeyong stepping on the accelerator.

  


The casket is on its way to the mausoleum when they arrive, hiding behind shades. They are all disheveled, wrinkled suits and Ten smells of liquor. It’s a shitshow basically. People are eyeing them strange but Taeyong tries to ignore it, paying attention to the words of the priest.

  


When everything is done, it starts to rain, and Taeyong and Ten have to run to his car before getting soaked wet. 

  


Taeyong leans his forehead on the wheel. “This was a disaster.”

  


Ten bursts out laughing. 

  


“What? I- Oh my God” Taeyong sighs, at a loss.

  


“You need to relax. Has anyone ever told you that?” says Ten, well-humored.

  


“Not really, no.”

  


“Well, let’s start. How about we stop at a drive-thru? I’m famished” says Ten.

  
  


They are drinking milkshakes, eating fries and burgers, and chatting.

  


“It’s just that, your mother left a plan and I wanted to honor that” explains Taeyong.

  


“But not everything can go according to plans sometimes,” says Ten. “You have to learn to let go.”

  


Taeyong ponders. "Is that how you live your life? No plans? Free to fly away at a moment's notice?"

  


"To some degree, I guess I do that," says Ten. "I don't stay in the same place for long, although most of my life is centered in New York now."

  


"And when are you going back?" asks Taeyong.

  


"When we sort everything out” Ten looks at him. “So you should get your shit together so we can sell the manor.”

  


“What about staying? Is that really not an option for you?” he wonders.

  


Ten huffs.

  


“Do you really hate it here that much?”

  


Ten’s answer is to glance out the window and not say anything. The conversation dies there and they finish their meal in silence. 

  
  


As he gets home, Taeyong feeds Ruby, then goes for a long due shower. Unavoidable memories from last night pop up in his head. Being so close to Ten and sleeping next to him. Does Ten even remember he asked him to stay there? Taeyong sighs, water hitting his back with force. What does it matter anyway? Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul is resting in peace and now Taeyong needs to give Ten his answer about the house. Except that with so many things going on, he hasn't thought about it once.

  


Taeyong steps out of the shower and gets in bed only in his briefs, wanting to nap, but sleep doesn’t grace him. There is something nagging at the back of his brain, this situation with Ten, inheriting part of the estate. Why would Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul leave him half of it? If she wanted to make sure he had a secure life, she could have just arranged for an amount to be deposited in his bank account. But she chose the estate, shared with Ten. Maybe she wanted them to work together on something? Well, that clearly failed, because Ten only wanted to get out of there and there’s nothing Tayong can do to stop him. He shouldn’t stop him.

  


That’s when Taeyong makes his decision. 

  
  


The next day, in the afternoon, Taeyong asks Ten to take a walk with him through the gardens. The heir doesn’t look amused, but he also doesn’t look in a bad mood, so that’s something. It’s clear to Taeyong how differently they see the place. To him, that’s his childhood home and safe place. To Ten, it’s the place he escaped from. They pass the blackberry bushes, which are filled with fruit. Taeyong takes some and eats them, which leaves small stains on his fingertips. They get to the backhouse, where the Lees used to live.

  


“I just need a moment,” says Taeyong, hoping Ten will understand he wants to go in alone.

  


Fortunately, he does. Everything is covered in white sheets, but still, it feels like home to Taeyong. There’s the kitchen where his dad made soup on winters and the empty fireplace where they cozied in front of with hot cocoa. There’s Taeyong’s old room with the markings on the wood frame of the door that signals his growing height over the years.

  


His eyes burn with tears he really doesn’t want to shed right now, because he doesn’t want to be caught up in nostalgia, doesn’t want to be emotional. Taeyong takes a deep breath and wipes his face in his sleeve. He steps out.

  


“Let’s sell it,” he says, clearing his throat.

  


Ten studies him with worried eyes that seem caring for the first time in their lives.

  


“We should go back inside, it’s gonna rain soon” informs Taeyong, trying to just keep the subject rolling.

  


Taeyong is right and it starts raining as they cross the gardens to go back into the manor. They run but end up soaked anyway. Ruby gives them a couple of barks when they step inside. Surprisingly, Ten comes to Taeyong’s aid to take off his jacket.

  


“Thanks.”

  


Ten just smiles.

  


“I’m gonna change out of this and make dinner. Are you staying in?” Taeyong asks.

  


“Sure. We should open a bottle from the cellar” says Ten.

  


Taeyong nods and turns around, leaving. After he’s out of the wet clothes, he goes to the kitchen, feeds Ruby, and gets started on dinner. He is cutting up things when he hears a click. It’s Ten, behind a camera.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


“Sorry. You just looked nice and I couldn’t resist” says Ten. “Can I take another?”

  


Taeyong shrugs. Ten takes another click.

  


“What’s so interesting about me cooking?”

  


“You are very photogenic, actually,” says Ten. “It’s probably your jaw and your eyes.”

  


“What about them?” Taeyong frowns.

  


“They’re pretty. So are your lips.”

  


“Oh. Okay.”

  


Ten pops open a bottle of excellent wine and they have dinner at the table. When Taeyong is about to pick up the plates, Ten interrupts.

  


“Let’s clean this later,” says Ten, taking his hand. “Why don’t we open another bottle and go upstairs?”

  


Taeyong looks at him, feeling confused, but nods. 

  


“Thanks,” says Ten suddenly as they go up.

  


“For what?”

  


“For letting go,” says Ten. “And selling the estate. I know you did it for my sake.”

  


“It made no sense for me to keep it,” Taeyong tries to add. “It’s giant and I wouldn’t be able to maintain it.”

  


“I know. But I’m still thankful” Ten smiles. “Can I ask you another favor?”

  


They are in front of Ten’s room.

  


“What?”

  


“Can I photograph you?”

  


Taeyong snorts. “Me?”

  


“Yes, you.”

  


“But why?”

  


“Because.”

  


Taeyong wonders if this is a prank or something.

  


“Okay” he agrees anyway and they walk into Ten’s room. For some reason he doesn’t want the night to end.

  


“Just sit over there,” says Ten, pointing at the couch. He rummages through one of his bags and takes a camera from it.

  


Taeyong gulps, feeling awkward. Ten adjusts some things and points the lens towards him.

  


“What should I do?”

  


“Just stand there” muses Ten.

  


“You’re just making fun of me,” says Taeyong.

  


Ten laughs. “I’m not.”

  


He snaps a couple of pictures and comes closer, runs fingers through Taeyong’s hair. His hand stops at the button on the collar of Taeyong’s shirt.

  


“Can I?”

  


Taeyong nods. Ten opens the button, the kneels in front of him.

  


“Should I look at you?”

  


“Yeah. Look at me” says Ten, from behind the camera.

  


They keep going and Taeyong gets comfortable on the couch. He sits back, runs a hand through his hair, even opens another button on his shirt. Ten takes a bunch of pictures, from many angles.

  


“Do you wanna lean back?” suggests Ten.

  


Taeyong does so, lying on the couch comfortably, one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. Ten positions himself with one knee between Taeyong’s legs and keeps photographing him. 

  


“You’re a natural,” he whispers. 

  


“You’re not serious” Taeyong tries not to laugh.

  


“I mean it. You could be a model” says Ten. “Can I open a couple more buttons?”

  


Taeyong thinks twice. Maybe it’s the wine making him daring, maybe he’s enjoying being admired in that way he’s never been before. “Yes.”

  


Ten opens Taeyong’s shirt until the start of his abs is showing. The light stroke of his fingertips against Taeyong’s skin sends a shiver down his spine, but he attributes that to being lightheaded from the alcohol. Ten pulls Taeyong’s shirt open a bit, flashing some of his shoulder too. He takes a couple more clicks. Taeyong turns his head and looks at him sideways. Ten stops to stare at him for a moment, like he’s admiring a work of art, and takes one more photo.

  


“I’m good. Thank you” he says. Ten gets off the couch and puts his camera away.

  


Taeyong sits up, closing his shirt. He’s sad it’s over, somehow. An idea pops into his head and he picks his phone from his pocket, opening the camera app and snapping a picture of Ten.

  


“What are you doing?” he asks.

  


“I took a picture of you,” Taeyong says, getting up.

  


“What? Delete it” Ten walks up to him.

  


Taeyong laughs. Because it sounds absurd.

  


“Are you serious?”

  


“Yes.”

  


Ten tries to snatch Taeyong’s phone from his hand, but Taeyong doesn’t let him. They start struggling and Ten pushes Taeyong against the couch. The phone falls behind it, while their hands are clasped and Ten is straddling Taeyong. They stop to realize their positions, breathing hard from the struggle, faces close. Ten’s smells of wine and fancy perfume, his eyes shining and pink lips wet, so inviting. And it’s him that does the first move, leaning until their noses are brushing. Taeyong moves the rest of the way, kissing Ten for the first time.

  


They drag their lips slowly like they’re scared to go too fast, like they wanna enjoy this first kiss. Their hands let go to wrap around each other’s bodies, Ten’s on Taeyong’s hair while Taeyong’s palms slide down his back. Pictures and phone completely forgotten, Ten takes the next step, opening his mouth, licking Taeyong's lips, searching for that deeper kiss, the deeper touch. And Taeyong welcomes him naturally, like he’s done it a million, billion times. In some way, he thinks he did.

  


Ten’s lithe warm body on top of him is much better than just that impersonal blowjob he gave him a decade ago, and the blowjob was still one of the best sexual encounters Taeyong’s ever experienced. He can’t deny he wondered the taste of Ten’s lips or how it would feel to fuck him on a bed, even if he dismissed those thoughts like madness. Because it would never happen. Except it’s happening now.

  


They keep kissing, slow and hot and wet, becoming breathless with each second, starting to want more. Ten’s small fingers undo Taeyong’s shirt again, now in a different context, and Taeyong helps Ten out of his shirt too. Then, he picks Ten up on his lap and takes them near the bed. They open one another’s pants, never stopping their kiss, and step out of it.

  


“Lay down,” says Ten.

  


Taeyong obeys. He sits against the headboard only in his briefs as Ten rummages his bag for lube and condoms, hopping next to him after. He opens the bottle and is about to drop it on his fingers when Taeyong interrupts him.

  


“Let me do it,” Taeyong asks.

  


Ten stares at him and he looks so different from the person he knew all this time. Stripped naked, disheveled black hair, soft eyes. He looks so bare and honest like he’s let all his barriers down. And it’s way too beautiful.

  


Ten hands the bottle to him and takes off Taeyong’s briefs, while he coats his fingers with lube. Ten goes back to his lap and kisses him. Taeyong reaches for his ass, rubbing circles on his rim until he’s relaxed enough for one finger. Ten makes a cute whimper when Taeyong drives it into him and he decides to kiss down his neck to hear him more. He keeps opening him up gently and Ten keeps making those sweet noises, much to Taeyong's delight. He brushes near Ten’s spot and hears his first moan, which goes straight into Taeyong’s cock. He almost bites down Ten’s skin. Taeyong is about to slide the third finger in when Ten grabs the condom.

  


“I’m ready,” he says, rolling it on Taeyong’s cock.

  


Taeyong slides his fingers off and helps Ten line up on his erection by holding his hips. Ten lowers himself slowly and he’s still so tight, Taeyong throws his head back, taking a deep breath. When Ten settles all the way in, he cups Taeyong’s face and looks at him. Again, a tender, soft gaze, one Taeyong doesn’t understand but loves nonetheless. They kiss and Ten starts moving up and down, getting his rhythm.

  


Ten rides him slowly, taking his time, dragging out their pleasure. And Taeyong is okay with that. He doesn’t want this to end. He wants to keep hearing Ten’s moans, keep feeling Ten on top of him, keep looking at his face that’s filled with pleasure, keep pressing his fingertips on Ten’s flesh. He wants to mark up his skin, he wants to fuck him until dawn, he wants him to fall asleep in his arms.

  


He doesn’t want Ten to leave.

  


But the end is inevitable because he’s so close to cumming and Ten is picking up speed, searching for his high, for the right place. And with a scream, Taeyong knows he found it, he’s there, Ten’s cumming all over his stomach, and Taeyong just watches his blissed-out face, letting it take him away too and follow him there.

  


They end up tangled up together in bed. Ten grabs a part of the sheets to clean Taeyong’s belly and then pushes it away from them. He also throws the tied up condom somewhere off the bed. Ten huddles close to Taeyong, lips against his collarbone. They hold each other close, in silence, and fall asleep in that warmth.

  
  


Taeyong wakes up to a cold bed. He’s naked and confused for a moment. Then he sits up, looking around for Ten. He’s not anywhere to be found. His clothes are gone, his suitcases are gone. There are only Taeyong’s things in the room. Ruby is chewing on her favorite toy on the couch. He gets up and puts his briefs on. He finds his phone on the nightstand. He opens the gallery app. The picture he took of Ten last night is gone. Taeyong falls sitting down on the bed again. 

  


Why is he shocked, when he has done this exact same thing before?

  


Ten’s gone one more time.

  
  


**2 months later**

  


It’s twilight. Taeyong is strolling through downtown. The estate is sold. He just signed a lease on a new apartment. He’s been spending a lot of time with Ruby. He’s taking his time looking for jobs. He’s taking life slowly. He realized he needed this time to grieve properly, not only his dad but Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul and his old life. And in a way, he needed time to grief Ten. Because in such a short time, the man had brought such chaos to his life again. It’s like no matter what Taeyong does, Ten keeps a hold on him. And Taeyong realized that morning, after they slept together, that it is because Taeyong loves Ten. He doesn’t know when it started. If it was when they were boys or teenagers or adults. But it happened. And now he needed to get over him, because Ten is gone again, to the world, to New York, or wherever he chooses to live.

  


And Taeyong didn’t even get to keep a picture.

  


He sighs. He needs to find a place to eat dinner. That’s what he went out to do. Taeyong keeps walking until he sees a big line. He wonders what it is. Maybe a good new restaurant. With a better look, he realizes it’s a big gallery, and through the windows, he can see an exhibit inside. There are large photographs in black and white, of many faces. And in the midst of those faces, is Taeyong’s.

  


He halts.

  


Taeyong goes to the entrance, ignoring the line, decided to go in. There is a lady with a list.

  


“Excuse me, sir, there’s a li-” she stops herself, eyes widening when she sees his face. “Come in.”

  


“Thanks.”

  


He steps inside and looks around. There are many, many pictures of him. They are huge and everywhere. A couple of people do double-takes when they see him, obviously recognizing Taeyong. He stops for a moment to look at himself. The worst part is, Ten is right. He is photogenic and the pictures turned out excellent. He kind of wishes they didn’t. Taeyong turns on his heels and does a lap at the salon until he finds a head of black hair he recognizes. He comes closer and taps Ten on the shoulder.

  


Ten turns with a smile that dies as soon as he sees Taeyong. He’s beautiful, in a silk white shirt, and black pants, with some gold jewelry on his neck and ear.

  


“Can we talk?”

  


Ten clears his throat.

  


“Follow me” he tries to say casually.

  


They head to a room upstairs, an office, away from the crowd. Ten closes the door and turns to Taeyong. They study each other for a minute.

  


"So you're using my face and I don't even get an invite? Rude” Taeyong breaks the silence.

  


“Using is a strong word. You agreed to be photographed” says Ten. "And I didn't think we should see each other again."

  


“Oh really? "Was that night that bad?” asks Taeyong sarcastically.

  


Ten doesn't answer.

  


"Seriously? After you disappear twice on me you got nothing to say?" Taeyong presses, his nerves flaring up.

  


"What do you want me to say?" Ten snaps back.

  


“I don’t know!” Taeyong says. “Start by telling me why aren’t you in New York?”

  


Ten looks away. “I… didn’t feel like it.”

  


A pause. Taeyong can feel his insides eating him away.

  


“Is this what I am to you?” he motions the door, with the exhibit outside. “Something to toy with? To spend the night with and leave behind? To laugh at behind my back?”

  


Ten doesn’t answer.

  


“I guess I’ll always be just the son of the butler to you.”

  


Taeyong turns around to leave. He’s done being humiliated.

  


Suddenly Ten interposes himself between Taeyong and the door, preventing him from leaving. His eyes are filled with tears. 

  


“You’re not” he shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

  


Taeyong is watching Ten begin to fall apart and doesn’t know how to react.

  


“Will you forgive me?” cries Ten. “Please.”

  


Taeyong embraces him and Ten leans forward into his chest. Ten sobs and Taeyong tries to calm him down. 

  


“It’s okay,” he says. “I’m here. I’m not leaving.”

  


They stay like that for a moment, in that warm hug. Ten pulls back.

  


“Come to my suite with me, it’s just around the corner,” he says.

  


“What about your exhibit?” asks Taeyong.

  


“I don’t care. I hate these things. I only did it because my manager made me do something while I stayed in the city.”

  


“Okay” nods Taeyong.

  


They make it to Ten’s suite in one of this family’s chain hotels. Even with Ten’s breakdown before, Taeyong’s still a bit nervous about this.

  


Ten pops open a bottle of champagne and brings a glass to Taeyong, then sits close to him. They drink in silence for a bit.

  


“I’m sorry” repeats Ten. “For disappearing. I panicked.”

  


“Is that what happened before? You panicked?”

  


Ten nods. 

  


“Why?”

  


“I didn’t want to be tied down, especially to that place” Ten answers, looking away. “And I guess part of me didn’t think it was right.”

  


“What wasn’t right?”

  


“For us… to be together.”

  


Taeyong is trying to wrap his head around what Ten’s slowly saying.

  


“Because I was the son of the butler? And because I represented the place you hated and wanted to get away from?” concludes Taeyong.

  


“Exactly” Ten finishes his drink.

  


“Well aren’t you a classist prick?” says Taeyong, making Ten laugh. “You’ve been a pain in the ass all my life because of that?”

  


“Because I was living in contradiction, yes!” emphasizes Ten. “I wanted you at the same time that I hated you because I thought I could never have you. It wasn’t easy.”

  


“Oh, poor little rich boy” Taeyong jokes and Ten laughs one more time.

  


“I know. I was young and dumb and it doesn’t excuse how I treated you” says Ten. “Which is why I don’t even understand why you’re here with me in the first place.”

  


Taeyong takes a deep breath and drops his glass on the coffee table.

  


“Because despite you being an egotistical asshole, I fucking love you.”

  


Ten seems shocked.

  


“You? Love me?”

  


“Yes,” says Taeyong. “But if you’re about to pull this disappearing crap one more time, I’m out.”

  


He’s earnest, and Ten studies his expression for a while.

  


“Why do you think I didn’t leave town?” Ten asks calmly. “I couldn’t.”

  


Ten closes the distance between their bodies.

  


“I love you too.”

  


He’s staring at Taeyong with those soft eyes and he knows it’s true. Taeyong wraps his arms around Ten’s waist and brings him to his lap.

  


“Why did you delete the picture from my phone?”

  


“I didn’t want you to be attached to me, if that makes sense. But I actually couldn’t bring myself to entirely delete it” sighs Ten. “I sent a copy to my phone before doing it. So you can have it back.”

  


“Good” Taeyong kisses his cheek.

  


“Can we just put all the bad things behind us and start fresh?” asks Ten sincerely.

  


“That sounds great,” smiles Taeyong. “How about I take you out on a date? And then you can come meet my dog.”

  


“Sounds like a perfect date” beams Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I'm still a bit unsure about the ending because I had thought something else entirely, but I ended up discarding that for a more simple and frank conversation between them, because I thought they really needed it. hope you guys don't find it anticlimatic :(
> 
> post-story notes on ten, because we didn't get to see his side of the story:  
> • yeah, ten and his mom had a complicated relationship, for many reasons, that is not exactly explored/explained. basically those small disagreements that build up over the years and breed resentment that they never get to cure, unfortunately :( BUT it's quite obvious she knew about her son's feelings and steer him towards happiness with taeyong with her will shenanigans XD and ten realizes this in the end and finds some peace.  
> • as a child, ten used to actually be jealous of taeyong because he thought his mom might like him better. then he started to grow up and realized he actually had feelings for taeyong. he reacted bad to it because he thought it was absurd that he liked the son of the butler and was set on leaving the country as soon as possible. he hated his home and hated the idea of being stuck in it because of his love for taeyong.  
> • the first blowjob was ten being impulsive and he immediately freaks out, which is why he leaves the country the next day, changing his plans that were already set.  
> • ten's defense mechanism is basically being an asshole, but I think that much is clear XD  
> • anyway ten is a brat but go easy on him! he'll more than make up to taeyong now :) ♥
> 
> thanks for reading everyone!  
> see you next week  
> be safe ♥


End file.
